the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Inhusrelun
Inhusrelun is a dragon that features in Defenders of Earth. He is a Space dragon and a sworn enemy of Firroth as well as one of his most powerful enemies. Despite his hostile alien nature however, he is one of four hostile dragons that does not have a specific allegiance along with Invincible which is created by the terrorist organisation PHANTOM to undermine humanity's trust in Firroth, Nerroth, the Taker of Life (though Nerroth fights on Nelarth's side in The Ultimate Battle) and fellow space dragon Zulodam. Appearance While Inhusrelun is a neutral alien and does not fight on the side of Nelarth, Lord of the Black, he is treated to the same demonic introduction that Nelarth would later get in Warlords and the same demonic introduction that commonly describe foes such as Munkrengraag and Belluftkin; it is said that as Inhusrelun arrives to Earth, it is reminiscent of Lucifer sending a demon down from Hell. As he descends to Earth further, Inhusrelun is finally revealed: Piercing blazing eyes sit well within Inhusrelun's scaled, angular skull, which gives the dragon a rather menacing looking appearance. Several enormous crystal growths sit atop his head, just above his small, curved ears. Several rows of tendrils runs down the sides of each of his jaw lines. His nose is wide and has two long, warped nostrils and there are small tendrils on his chin. Several huge teeth poke out from the side of his mouth and give a slight hint at the terror hiding inside. A thin neck runs down from his head and into a massive body. The top is covered in curved golden scales and rows of small crystal growths runs down his spine. The bottom is covered in reptilian skin and is colored slightly lighter than the rest of his body. Six thick limbs carry Inhusrelun's body and allow him to stand sturdy and proud. Each limb has 5 digits, each of which end in massive talons seemingly made of stone. Delicate wings grow starting from his shoulders and end all the way down at his pelvis. The wings are rounded, the inside is almost entirely see-through, especially when viewed from a distance and sharp hooks grow from the endings of each bone. His massive tail ends in a sword-like edge and is covered in the same curved scales as his body. Personality Along with Invincible and Zulodam, Inhusrelun is one of the three neutral dragons in Defenders of Earth because he does not take any sides with either Venia, Lord of the Skies or Nelarth, Lord of the Black but instead attacks Earth on his own free whim. While very little is known about him in his first appearance Nightmare's Hell, it is said that Inhusrelun is a powerful foe and is said to have journeyed from planet to planet razing them to the ground. His appearance is also enough to instil fear into Julmunvu who was once an assassin during the Dragon Civil War, serving under Sonva who led an assassination squad that served Venia, Lord of the Skies. While Inshurelun is a neutral dragon instead of allying himself with the Demon Empire, he still shares the same contempt for humanity that other monsters made by the wiki founder hold mankind in. Powers and abilities As an alien, Inhusrelun's most obvious power is his alien biology which makes him virtually impervious to Earth weaponry, yet vulnerable to other attacks from other dragons such as Firroth or the Black Star in Invaders of the Galaxy. His biology also enables him to travel through space and fly at Mach 3 speed, an ability which is also shared by Zulodam and some aliens in the World War X series. Inhusrelun is also one of many dragons to have a "weaponized" tail owing to his tail ending in a sword like edge which enables him to stab at enemies from behind and can slash and stab enemies from behind. Along with Zhakuh and the rest of the Drelnach (the Hydras), he also possesses hurricane blasts from his wings which can also generate lightning bolts to attack enemies. His alien biology also makes him more impervious to human weaponry along with Zulodam, though while bullets shot at Zulodam will simply bounce off him, any missiles or bullets shot at Inhusrelun will be deflected or flattened by a force field. Defenders of Earth Nightmare's Hell: Inhusrelun is first alluded to with the first appearance of Julmunvu who is flying to the Caucasus Mountains in order to warn Firroth and Tyrath of a coming threat to Earth which she describes as an old threat and a new threat at the same time with the threat in question being an alien (which Firroth had fought) and the fact that this new threat is not a Hydra but a dragon. As Julmunvu reaches the pair, she only breathes with relief and appears in such a fearful state that she snaps at Firroth for asking her to calm down. When she eventually does, Julmunvu tells the dragon that a new threat is coming to Earth to destroy it and she needs his help to fight the dragon. While Zhakuh was at least given mystery to his appearance, Inhusrelun is given little subtlety to his entrance because the instant he descends, he begins razing Hungary to the ground, even reducing people to ashes...until Firroth, Julmunvu and Tyrath arrive. At which point, Inhusrelun comes under attack from all three of them. During the attack on him, Inhusrelun manages to put two dragons out of action: Julmunvu after attacking her with an electric shock blast and Tyrath who tends to her. Firroth on the other hand, attacks Inhusrelun to avenge his attack on his ally. In the process, Inhusrelun swats at Firroth like a cat attacking a fly...Firroth however, flies too close to Inhusrelun and the space dragon bats Firroth across the face leaving him a heap on the floor. Inhusrelun proceeds to taunt a downed Firroth by boasting: "Do not make me laugh, "Defender!" How could one such as you, beat one such as I? I, a virtual one dragon army, and you, a supposed king under command? A king does not serve! HE COMMANDS!" The space dragon proceeds to viciously attack Firroth, but the dragon comes round just in time and hits Inhusrelun across the face causing him to fall onto his back temporarily putting him out of action. But Firroth is not finished with Inhusrelun as he still seeks vengeance on him for his actions towards Julmunvu; to do it, he simply tells Inhusrelun to leave Earth and never come back. Inhusrelun, of course, refuses and throws burning embers into Firroth's face and the pair fight again which results in the space dragon being thrown in the directions of Tyrath and Julmunvu before Firroth finally throws him into a very fragile building. But Inhusrelun gets back up and declares that him and Firroth shall meet again. Invaders from Space: Invaders of the Galaxy: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Monsters